epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Randomeverythingish/1 year...and a day of this place
hello i was meant to make this yesterday but five nights at freddys 2 gameplays distracted me anyway. i may not have been active for ages and then when i started being active i only did hurt heals for about 2 months but i still was here....kind of...most of the time time goes by quickly it is amazing 1 year im just an erb fan that hates the long wait times then the next ive found this place to take my mind of ov the weight times and get to be part of the better erb community now i guess i got to thank people well lets go we got mind ,legion nikki and nail ,killer,lexi dwas who is smexy and mocker who is just smashing to be honest "sry wat plz stop these inntorable raps" said mr washington.what are you doing here go away."it is your 1 yr anniversary so idecided to come back and also stop with your terrible raps including your birthday raps"mr washinton went on. but my bday raps are the best ;-; fine then i will do normal thank yous lets see thank you to coupe for being da best around also your vgrb have got my friend to come on the wiki more so thank you for that noah awesome horror rap battles dwas your good chat mod you let the perfect amount of madness happen not too much but not to little wachow i want to read your walking wiki so bad i will get round to it after i watch walking dead tv series legion your awesome for many reasons love the 100 rap battle and youve got so much pop culture knowledge and your fellow aussie and more reasons nail your always good to talk to in chat and your always on so thats a + but you and me really need to sleep more i dont know how you do it #nail for chat mod nikki your so nice and friendly and awesome hopefully your computer gets fixed soon icey your cool (thats so puny) im sorry i havnt had a chance to read omni i got to read the first couple of sentences then i had to go somewhere. grinch always good to talk to and also discuss doctor who except when you start with spoilers ytk yah dw fan also dont spoil either TK we argued when we first talked to each other and im sorry for that and im glad we got past that becuase your an awesome person killer is 10/10 waluigi army leader but in all seriousniss your awesome and you have badass name ass is 10/10 2nd in comand for waluigi army and yes your awesome aswell captain warroir before i was very active i would always see you everywhere on the wiki and idk y but i like your comments and gifs dragon we met before erb wiki and it was very wierd journey we met through a youtuber with like 300-400 subscribers and through comments that youtubers facebook you dont know who i was.but i went on your facebook channel to go to your youtube channel becuase you said you poted a crossover thing...whoops going off track anyway you love crossovers as much as me and that is fucking awesome.wanna be crossover buddies tiger i have yet to play with you on steam but hopefully i get a chance soon,you awesome jella ima spoon you and wooble you you delish jello jk anyway your awesome i love ya avatar whatever it is and your a fellow aussie GG your a fellow aussie and your usaully on chat with me and nail and we have parties 10/10 mini good work on guessing my name and even tho you love maths (eww maths) i still luv ya llama not much people liked you i did you were funny SOMETIMES but you needed to mature up abit. i wish people didnt over react over you and acted like your hitler your probably like 12 (people plz dont start fight over this) now for the socks that are no more lloyd you where good sock and funny dex i liked this sock becuase i loved the personality and it was like a character from a movie and also i was glad to be apart of that group.i can still remember some of the people that were in the group now becuase im running out of time im just going to list people off who are also awesome sorry that your only getting listed im just running out of time we.got mind , lexi , hippie, torch, mocker , L4S , bantha, GIR, anomaly, andrew ,lak , shark, whale ,tkid, riegnic, bttf , msv, loyg , wonder , a6, thescottbird, bob, hsg, tov , tux, stoff, erbp, brez , blackavenger, flare , night piet, joe ive probably missed heaps if ive missed you put in comments and i will put you in sorry for the lack of editing skills and using awesome alot..i didnt know how else to describe you awesome people i also dont know how to add fancy smancy name things and have links so no links for you also thank you everyone for calling me random i like that nickname.thank god you all forgot my name was jon i would find it so wierd if people started calling me jon on the internet anyway thanks everyone inb4 this blog gets no comments like all my others. Category:Blog posts